Payment Card Industry (PCI) standards govern the obligations of major credit card companies to protect customer information during payment card transactions. For example, PCI rules require companies to provide telephonic support to enable the customers to modify information such as correspondence addresses and phone numbers. Because accounts can be accessed once customer information is obtained, customer support call centers are frequent targets of fraudulent callers. In fact, up to 90% of the calls received on any given day at customer call centers are from fraudulent callers attempting to improperly gain access to customer accounts.